Sequel To Megatron's Revenge
by YourRisingStorm
Summary: Following the destruction of Megatron and the Decepticons, not all were killed. Blackout took leadership and vowed to continue the war until the Decepticon cause is acheived. But newly formed SWAT and Lt. Colonel Cooler will stand in their way. No flames.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Optimus Prime's Message

Ever since the destruction of Megatron, the Fallen, the Decepticon Heartland, and the AllSpark, Blackout has taken over leadership of the Decepticons. After our foes had made their retreat from the battlefield in San Francisco, little by little more and more Decepticons found their way to Earth. As our enemy's activity increased we soon realized that they were hunting for something else.

As refugees on Earth, we made it our mandate to protect this planet from the Decepticons. And so we began hunting our foes with a specialized advanced alliance between our Earth friends and Cybertronians called SWAT. Eager soldiers and pilots from all across Canadian North America were willing to join our forces, even the whole 490 F-35 CTOL Venom Striker Squadron, which now is based in our headquarters located far into the Rocky Mountains. Members of the former CAEA were promoted two ranks higher and served as instructors and mentors to the new recruits. But the most famed is Lieutenant-Colonel Rex Debaby, aka Cooler, who's been on both sides of the battle. He is what we prefer to call, Air Commander, and everyone respects him. With Cooler's help, we've been defeating the Decepticons in battle after battle.

With the recruiting of former Decepticons Skipjack, Jazz, Smokescreen, and Silverback, they helped show us everything necessary to defeat the Decepticons and their allies. The tide of the war began changing. After many quick strikes, we were slowly beginning to be victorious and ending our prolonged war until terror struck; not by the Decepticons, but of an evil dictator.

Little did we know that the Soviet Union, still in allegiance with our foes; was wreaking mass genocide, slaughtering everyone who defied them. Finally when we recruited Howlback, she told us of Konstantin Gorbachev's evilness. Only when an advanced Cybertronian team arrived on Earth, did we take the fight to the Soviet Union. But the Decepticons were there first. A horrific battle raged and we were forced to retreat from the chaos, leaving many under the control of the United Soviet Supremacy Republics, many of which would never breathe the free air again. A diplomat representing SWAT and the CNA went into the Russian Federation and into Krasnoyarsk, and created a treaty, declaring the separatist country a part of the CNA.

Though we had gained a new ally, the Decepticons took their movement to South-western Australia. We declared an international state of emergency when the Decepticon activity spread to the British Empire country, Britain. This time we were prepared and rushed to the British call for aid.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Outskirts, Nottingham, Britain…

In the broad daylight, a group of twenty AH-64 Apache gunships flew over the farmlands of Britain, getting as close as they could to the city Nottingham, where a Decepticon energy signature was detected. They were joined by Army Blackhawk troop transport helicopters and fighter jets. As the members of the international alliance SWAT approached the city, Colonel William Lennox was taking command of the operation.

"All right team," Colonel Lennox said, "There's a possibility this Decepticon could be monstrous so we are going to be a stealthy as possible."

"Yes sir," the troops answered, reading their weapons.

The Blackhawks landed in the city that had been shut down and evacuated due to a false gas leak, which SWAT lied about so no one would realize it was Decepticons. On the ground, they were joined by some Autobots and other troops. The mission was to find and eliminate any Decepticons lurking in the area. Master Chief Warrant Officer Epps took the energy signature and told the others they had a confirmed Decepticon reading.

"Alright Ironhide," Lennox said, "It's been confirmed; there is a Decepticon lurking in this city. Let's kill this Decepticon!"

Ironhide immediately started to transform from his GMC Topkick C4500 mode that he had rescanned, liking it the first time. He took out his cannons.

"He's extremely close," Ironhide noted, "I smell him. Silverstreak, Windcharger, Blurr! He's here. Transform and be on the lookout for anything."

A magnetic grey metallic Toyota Corolla XRS, an absolutely red Toyota Solara convertible SLE V6, and a sky blue Lamborghini Countach began to transform.

"Whereishe,'llsayouch;whereishe?" the Lamborghini Countach robot asked.

"He's somewhere, Blurr. If you don't stop talking he'll find us." The Corolla XRS growled as he took out an Energy sword.

"It's possible that he may even be right in front of us, we don't know," the Solara convertible said hopefully, "And I think that Silverstreak is right, if you don't shut up."

"Hey! All three of you. Zip it!" Ironhide growled.

They continued searching down the roads, while Epps led the way. They approached a Royal Air Force base where the Energy reading was getting stronger.

"Holy…" Epps said as the Energy reading got bigger and bigger.

Suddenly a de Havilland Nimrod anti-submarine warfare aircraft started to transform into a monstrous Decepticon. Immediately it attacked the SWAT members and destroyed a few of their Apaches before the soldiers opened fire on it. The Decepticon smashed over some tankers and hurled them at the Autobots. He launched missiles at the advancing soldiers and pulverized reinforcements with an Energy cannon.

"This is going to be very messy," Ironhide snarled as he fired his cannons at the Nimrod Decepticon, "Take that, Decepticon punk!"

The rockets infuriated the Decepticon that he started brawling his way out of the base and started rampaging down the road.

"Take it down! Take it down!" Lennox yelled.

The monstrous Decepticon swatted away an Apache and with a Gatling gun, he gunned down other SWAT vehicles and started charging. He roared with anger when fighter jets shot missiles at him, and he blasted them out of the sky with an Energy mortar mounted on his right arm. He pounded the ground with a bomb implanted in his hand, creating a devastating explosion.

"This isn't going well," Lennox said.

As the colossal Decepticon rampaged his way around, a Panavia Tornado IDS' engines started to roar as it headed down the length of the runway.

"Second Decepticon located," an Apache pilot told the others.

"Snowbird! Cooler! Decepticon coming your way!" Lennox yelled.

"I'm on it," Snowbird said flying over to the Tornado Decepticon, "Come on Cooler, let's see what we can pull off."

"Affirmative," Lieutenant-Colonel Cooler responded taking control of the CT-114 Tutor Snowbird Autobot and flew him into the path of the Decepticon, "Fire!"

The Autobot jet's nose had loose metal that slid back, and he opened fire at the advancing Tornado Decepticon. The Decepticon avoided the shots and rocketed skyward and rushed for the pack of the SWAT fighter jets.

"He's going for the Wolfpack!" Snowbird exclaimed as he followed the evil fighter jet with haste, "We gotta get there first!"

"Big Daddy!" Cooler called in on the radio, "There's a hostile aircraft coming your way, possibly a Decepticon."

"Copy that," Big Daddy replied as he manoeuvred his F-35 JSF, "All fighters, we got a bogey coming up from behind. Possible Decepticon."

"Roger," another pilot answered, "I'm taking my team to sneak up on him…"

"ARGH!!!" a pilot yelled as his F-15SE Silent Eagle exploded in a ball of flame.

Big Daddy glanced over his shoulder as the Wolfpack broke up just as a Tornado interceptor came up from behind and transformed. He shot cyber-bullets with an arm-mounted Gatling machine cannon and destroyed several SWAT aircraft.

"I can't shake him!" a pilot yelled, "He's all over me!"

"Let me handle it!" Cooler said coming up from behind, "Fox One!"

A missile ejected from Snowbird's wing and bolted after the Decepticon. A confirmed hit was the result when an explosion sounded, but the Tornado kept flying and downed two more SWAT fighters.

"Fox Two!" a AIM-7 Sparrow missile on the underside was discharged and it blasted after the Tornado Decepticon and an explosion erupted; the enemy kept flying.

"This must be Ransack if his armour is that strong!" Snowbird exclaimed, "Cooler! I'm going to transform so move to a comfortable position!"

After Cooler was in a comfortable position, the CT-114 Tutor started to transform into the Autobot Snowbird. With an hand-mounted machine gun, he fired at Ransack, catching the Decepticon in one of the engines. Having more of a difficulty to fly, the evil robot aborted his mission and headed away from the pack, but he didn't get far before Snowbird severed his head from his body.

"One down; one to go," Cooler called into the headset, "All fighters you are clear to proceed to the other Decepticon."

"We're on it," Big Daddy took the Wolfpack and directed them into the city.

On the ground, Colonel Lennox was well-aware of the approaching SWAT fighter jets and ordered his troops to stand down and hold their position.

As the SWAT fighters approached their target, a missile turret perched on a skyscraper unleashed missiles into the advancing fighters.

"A missile launcher!" Captain Fox yelled as he ejected from his aircraft.

"That's no missile launcher!" Big Daddy noted, "That doesn't even look like anything from Earth!"

"That has to be Battletrap; it has his features." Snowbird remarked as he dodged a missile launched from the Decepticon.

"Remarkable how he has lived up to his name," Cooler used sarcasm to stress his opinion, "Ironhide! Ground team! Take him out!"

"You heard the Lieutenant-Colonel, move!" Ironhide ordered the three Autobots, "Use extreme caution, this is a very deadly foe."

"Yes sir!" Silverstreak acknowledged his commander and started climbing up a skyscraper using his double-blades.

Once all three made it on top, they saw Battletrap on another building, shooting down the SWAT fighters like it was a game.

"No more games for you!" Windcharger yelled as he leapt off the skyscraper he was on and onto the other, where the Decepticon had heard him. As soon as he landed, he was blasted off the building down to his death far below.

"WINDCHARGER!!!" Silverstreak yelled as he saw his buddy get blasted off the building and fall down to his death, "NOOOO!!!"

"We need the Big Boss, now!" Lennox said as he watched Windcharger fall from the building.

Ironhide tried to catch his subordinate, but he was too late; the not-so experienced Autobot smashed into the ground and was crushed from the impact, killing him.

"Bring in Big Boss," Epps said in a walkie-talkie.

A C-17 Globemaster III flew overhead and the cargo hatch opened. Optimus Prime rolled out of the back. As he prepared to drive out, a missile from Battletrap slammed into the transport aircraft and destroyed an engine.

"Let's roll!" Optimus said as he hopped out of the aircraft and fell to the ground. He transformed and parachutes opened and helped him glide to the ground.

As he approached the ground, Battletrap had a surprise for him, and unleashed hundreds of missiles at the Autobot leader. His parachutes were destroyed and he fell.

Once he landed on the ground, he spat out a tooth.

"I'm getting too old for that," he grumbled as he struggled to get up, "I must find an alternative route instead of driving out of aircraft."

A Buffalo H mine protected vehicle (MPV) drove up to the Autobot leader and transformed into the hateful Decepticon, Bonecrusher.

"PRIME!!!" the Decepticon yelled as it slammed Optimus from behind.

Optimus Prime quickly put Bonecrusher out of his misery, by decapitating him via an Energon sword (again). The Autobot leader proceeded to climb the building where Battletrap was on, and kicked the Decepticon off the building. As the evil missile turret transformed and tried to get up, an enraged Ironhide quickly disposed of him.

"Optimus!" the weapon specialist called as Optimus proceeded from the building, "We have one more Decepticon to kill. The only problem is he's huge."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Optimus noted as he ran after the monstrous Decepticon, followed by all the other Autobots.

Optimus, being much smaller and faster, took out his Energon swords and swiftly sliced across the Nimrod Decepticon's legs. Ironhide shot at the feet, while Optimus climbed onto it and shot it in the head. Extremely battered, the huge Decepticon fell at the Autobots' feet.

"Any last words, Decepticon?" Optimus asked.

"This is not your time for the Autobots to gain victory!" the Decepticon growled, "Megatron will return along with the Master Decepticon!"

"That doesn't sound good." Epps said.

"Not on my watch." Optimus Prime said taking out a ion blaster and shot the Decepticon in point-blank range.

In the Shadows, Behind the Autobots, Nottingham, Britain…

"They killed Bombshock!" Mixmaster growled, "Blackout, we have to leave before they kill us as well."

"You assume too much," the Decepticon leader growled, "Optimus would have to be a fool if he were to try to kill us!"

"Shouldn't we leave because we got no one left to communicate with here?"

"Yes, let's go." Blackout transformed into a helicopter and flew off followed by Mixmaster who drove off.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

SWAT Headquarters, Rocky Mountains, British Columbia…

"That went well," Ironhide growled, "We lost Windcharger and Major Pacman."

"It was an easier battle," Cooler noted as he climbed out of Snowbird, "Unlike that battle against Megatron and the Decepticon Heartland, eh?"

"I've fought TOO many Bonecrushers," Optimus said, "I wonder if he is a mass-produced drone or something."

"These robo-creeps are everywhere," Iceman growled as he pulled off his sweaty G-suit, "Who knows if one is here right now?"

A small fly buzzed around his ear. He swatted at it with his hand. The fly perched on a ledge and the back opened and a tiny radar dish popped out.

High Above Earth in the Exosphere…

"The Decepticons are planning something big," the transmitted recording said, "And we must be able to fight back or all will be lost."

"Excellent, my little minion," Soundwave complimented the tiny Insecticon, "What other information is being delivered?"

The recording changed to a different setting and Soundwave observed.

"Now with this newly created, stolen Soviet aircraft, the MiG-49 Stiletto, we have advanced technology that the Decepticons will never expect us to have," Cooler added.

"True, the MiG-49, being a Mach 8.4+ aircraft is more developed than any other flying machine on this planet," an airplane robot with A6M Zero parts on it agreed, "I have to say not even the Decepticons have the technology to stop that!"

Soundwave scanned all sorts of images of the MiG-49 Stiletto.

"Location of the aircraft…" the Decepticon said.

After a few seconds, Soundwave learned that the MiG was located in a bomb-proof hangar, located at the very southern entrance of the base.

"Wheelie, infiltrate SWAT base and steal top-secret MiG-49 fighter jet."

"_Wheelie: message received…_" a small, blue RC truck said as it drove into an open window in the base.

The small Decepticon transformed as it landed on the ground. His glowing red eyes displayed a view of everything in sight. He heard footsteps and hid behind a table. A SWAT guard was making a routinely patrol in the halls. Taking out a small taser, Wheelie hopped out of his hiding place and tasered the guard in the back of the neck.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Wheelie asked him.

"…UNGH…" the guard said as he dropped dead.

As Wheelie rolled down the hall on his two wheels, he had to jump out of the way of an un-manned ATV that was controlled by someone in another room. Suddenly, he started falling down a whole series of stairs.

"OW! Ooh! EEH! Ouch! OOF!" Wheelie cried as he tumbled down the stairs and landed at the bottom. The small Decepticon gazed up and had hit the jackpot. There was the stolen Mikoyan Gurevich MiG-49 Stiletto Mach 8.4+ highly advanced, all-weather, single-seat interceptor, hidden under a sheet to prevent anyone from seeing.

The Cybertronian came across a sign that read:

WARNING! DO NOT TOUCH! DO NOT VIEW!

All violators will be shot on sight immediately.

By Order of His Royal Majesty Wayne the Second

General W.J. Natynczyk and General Mikhail Bitonov

"I don't see any snipers or marksmen anywhere," Wheelie said to himself as he tore of the sheet, unveiling the amazing aircraft. The Soviet Union symbols were freshly imprinted on the aircraft so Wheelie assumed that this must be the second Stiletto stolen from the Soviet Union.

The Decepticon climbed into the cockpit after opening the hangar door and immediately started up the aircraft. As the engines roared to life, an alarm blared.

"Shit!" the RC truck robot shut the cockpit and released the brakes. Immediately the supersonic jet lunged forward and sped out of the hangar. Autobots, soldiers, guards, and pilots poured out of the base, each armed with a weapon of some kind. As they just started to fire, it was too late. Wheelie pulled hard on the joystick and the jet roared into the skies.

"(CENSORED)!!!" General Mikhail Bitonov declared as he watched the Stiletto blast away into the sky, "There goes over five hundred billion rouble!"

"Take it easy there, General," Cooler said reassuringly, "We'll find a way to get it back into SWAT hands and paws."

"I hope you're right, Lieutenant-Colonel," Chief Warrant Officer Epps said, "Or that would be a whole lot of money down the drain."

"If possible, I'll reclaim that jet for you,"

"Don't worry about it, Cooler." Colonel William Lennox said, "Besides, we can always just steal the next on in the production line."

"True, but how did the Soviets find our base?"

"I don't think it was Soviets," Corporal Kyle 'Fastfingers' McLeod pointed out, "Come look at these security cameras."

"Alright team," Lennox said, "Back inside. He's gone."

"Lennox! Come look at this," Cooler called.

The colonel walked over to the surveillance room, "What is that? A Decepticon?"

"Possibly," the German shepherd mix agreed, "By the looks of it, it's that one little robot, Wheelie."

"That sonofa bitch," Lennox muttered.

"Then how did the Decepticons find us?" Fastfingers asked, biting his claws nervously.

"As easy as they could find me," Cooler growled, "I hate those assholes!"

"We all do," General W.J. Natynczyk walked into the room. All three saluted, "That's why we have created SWAT to swat those (CENSORED) aliens."

"Lieutenant-Colonel Cooler," a Golden retriever peered into the room, "You have a phone call, sir."

"Excuse me for a little bit," the Lieutenant-Colonel picked up the phone, "This is Lieutenant-Colonel Cooler speaking, whom might you be?"

"Good afternoon sir," the voice on the other end said, "This is Prison Warden Allen calling from the Correctional Service Complex in New York City. I'm calling on regards of a friend of yours who wishes to speak with you."

"One of my friends is in the slammer? Which one?"

"I only know his first name. He has no records for any other name, but does the name Whopper have any significance to you?"

_Whopper? Where have I heard that name before… Right! Howler mentioned how little Whopper got involved with drug dealing and is in correctional services, but how'd he find me?_ Cooler was a little confused, "Yes, Allen."

"Good, because he wishes to see you," the warden said, "Immediately."

"You know I'm a long way from New York City, and I can't guarantee that I'll be there any time soon…"

"You must come ASAP! We cannot handle him yelling, cussing, and demanding for you to come. Try to be here tomorrow. Good-bye."

The Lieutenant-Colonel gave the phone back to the Golden retriever.

"What was that about?" Lennox asked.

"Oh, I have to visit one of my friends who got himself in the slammer ASAP," Cooler replied putting on his G-suit.

"Sir? Aren't you taking a civilian transport?"

"Nonsense! I don't even know how to fly a passenger aircraft. I'm going by F-35 and no one can make me take any other means of transportation."

"An F-35 landing at a civilian airport?"

"Why not? Besides, who could even steal a fully-secured fighter jet?" he grabbed a flight helmet and oxygen mask, as well as a suitcase. He climbed into his interceptor and shut the cockpit.

"A Decepticon can…" the colonel muttered to himself as the F-35 roared into the skies, and disappeared into a thick overcast.


End file.
